vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Shanghai HENIAN/Gallery
VOCALOIDs Software Ling boxart.jpg|Yuezheng Ling Boxart longya box.png|Yuezheng Longya Boxart moke box.png|Zhiyu Moke Boxart Mo qingxian box.png|Mo Qingxian Boxart Logo Yuezheng ling logo.png|Yuezheng Ling Logo longya logo.png|Yuezheng Longya Logo moke logo.png|Zhiyu Moke Logo qingxian logo.png|Mo Qingxian Logo Character Ling box.jpg|Yuezheng Ling's boxart; illust. ideolo Ling_V3_boxart.png|Full body Yuezheng Ling.png|Finalized design ShiTian.jpg|With Shi Tian Longya full.png|Yuezheng Longya's debut design; illust. ideolo LongyaAndBeiChen.jpg|With Bei Chen longya v4 with bg.jpg|Longya's boxart; illust ideolo Longya V4.png|Transparent Moke full.png|Zhiyu Moke's debut design; illust. ideolo Mokewithcreature.jpg|with Fei moke v4.jpg|Moke's boxart; illust. TID moke full transparent.png|Transparent with background decoration Moqingxian full.png|Mo Qingxian's debut design; illust. ideolo MoQinqxian.jpg|with Yi Xian Qing Qingxian v4.png|Qingxian's boxart; illust. TID Concept Ling caiyin.jpg|Ling Caiyin, the winning design Ling is based off of; illust. Rikuhao Yuezheng_Ling_Concept_Bigger.jpg|Final Yuezheng Ling details; illust. ideolo Yayin longya.jpg|Yayin, the winning design Longya is based off of; illust. Aya Older yayin concept.jpg|Other older concepts of Yayin Yuezheng_Longya_Concept_Bigger.jpg|Final Yuezheng Longya details; illust. ideolo Moke_moko.jpg|MOKO, the winning design Moke is based off of; illust. SAKU moko concept.jpg|MOKO concept art Zhiyu_Moke_Concept_Bigger.jpg|Final Zhiyu Moke details; illust. ideolo moke v4 reference.jpg|Moke V4 reference sheet; illust. TID Qingxian chou.jpg|Chou, the winning design Qingxian is based off of; illust. HANS Qingxian_Bigger_Concept.jpg|Final Mo Qingxian details; illust. ideolo qingxian v4 ref.jpg|Qingxian V4 reference sheet; illust. TID Promotional Ling circle promo.jpg|Promotional image later used for Ling's VOCALOID3 disc chibi ling.png|Chibi Ling longya by pora.jpg|Image used for Longya's voicebank announcement, illust. Pora Longya 苍狼野兽 promo.jpg|Used for Longya's final reviewing announcement, illust. 苍狼野兽 Longya dec 8 image.jpg|New headshot for Longya on December 8 livestream, illust. ideolo Longya normal preview.jpg|Preview of Longya's "Normal" voicebank, illust. ideolo Longya soft.jpg|Preview of Longya's "Soft" voicebank, illust. ideolo chibi longya.png|Chibi Longya chibi qingxian.png|Chibi Qingxian chibi moke.png|Chibi Moke moke vp promo.jpg|Image used for Moke's voice provider announcement, illust. 子虫 qingxian vp promo.jpg|Image used for Qingxian's voice provider announcement, illust. 子虫 VOCALOID_China.png Promotional 2016 Winning Costume Designs (Spring/Summer) Setsuya design.jpg|Spring Garden·Flower in the Mirror; illust. Setsuya Icece.jpg|Spring Garden; illust. icece 若木生华.jpg|Sweet Flower; illust. Ruomoshenghua 2016 Winning Costume Designs (Fall/Winter) Setsuya Camellia Quartet.jpg|1st Place: Camellia Quartet; illust. Setsuya Moyouxi contest.jpg|2nd Place; illust. Moyouxi Shisi Zhizhi contest.jpg|3rd Place; illust. Shisi Zhizhi Xiyaren sleepy autumn.jpg|Runner Up: Sleepy Autumn; illust. Xiyaren Campaigns vsinger x ufo ramen.png|Vsinger x UFO ramen ad; illust. ideolo vsinger x pizza hut.jpg|Vsinger x campaign; illust. TID vsinger x vitasoy.jpg|Vsinger x ; illust. TID Event Vocaloidchinacon1.png|VOCALOID CHINA con Vocaloidchinacon2.png ling lorra vps.jpg|Ling and Lorra's potential voice providers (10 in total) final 6 finalists (ling and lorra).jpg|The 6 finalists for Ling and Lorra's providers (3 each VOCALOID) Longya vp announcement.jpg|Longya's voice provider revealing at CXC Nanjing International ACG Festival, illust. 风柚子 Longya banner by 苍狼野兽.jpg|One of the banners at CXC Nanjing International ACG Festival, illust. 苍狼野兽 Concert V Master concert.jpg|VMASTER Concert vsinger live poster.png|Vsinger Live poster and modules Vsinger live x bml 2018.png|bilibili Macro Link x Vsinger Live 2018 poster; illust: TID Ling birthday 2019.jpg|2019 4.12. Yuezheng Ling Online Birthday Party poster; illust: TID Vsinger bb 2019.jpg|bilibili Macro Link 2019 poster; illust. TID Longya 2019 birthday concert.jpg|Yuezheng Longya October.2 Happy Birthday poster; illust. Catcan Media Anime Short wake up ling.png|Ling's first appearance. Waking up Good morning ling.png|Longya's first appearance. Barging into Ling's room in the morning just us three now.png|Moke's and Qingxian's first appearance. Left behind by Ling and Longya Game vsinger x tianxia game.jpg|Tianyi and Yuezheng Ling in "Tiānxià" Website VocaloidChina site.png|VOCALOID CHINA site Chinese idol.png|Chinese Idol promotion lorra and ling webpage.png|Website for Ling and Lorra Merchandise Apparel Ling shirt 1.png|Ling shirt Ling pixel shirt.png|Ling pixel shirt ling box shirt.jpg|Ling boxart shirt vsinger pendants.jpg|Necklaces and rings by VALUE SOUL Vsinger live shirts.png|Shirts promoting Vsinger Live 2017; illust: TID vsinger 2018 shirt.jpeg|Vsinger Live 2018 shirts; illust: TID Plush vsinger 2018 dolls.jpg|Vsinger Live 2018 stack-able plushies with Mr. V bonus Figure longya birthday standee.jpg|2019 Longya acrylic standee; illust. Catcan moke 2019 birthday stand.jpg|2019 Moke acrylic standee; illust. Catcan qingxian birthday standee.jpg|2019 Qingxian acrylic standee; illust. Ratto Vsinger Mini Desktop Series - Language of Flowers Ver. -.jpg|"Floriography" figures by HobbyMax feat. Xingchen; designed by Lai Lei QWQ vsinger 2018 standees.jpeg|Vsinger Live 2018 acrylic standees vsinger 2019 standee.png|Vsinger Live 2019 acrylic standees qixi standee vsinger.png|Qixi Festival acrylic standees vsinger 2020 standee.jpg|bilibili Macro Link 2019 acrylic standees; illust. TID Official Albums Ling first official album.png|绫: Ling's first official album Misc ling coffee cup.jpg|Ling travel mug longya birthday poster.jpg|2019 Longya wooden poster; illust. Catcan moke birthday buttons.jpg|Moke birthday buttons (2018); illust. TID, Haku Bai moke 2019 birthday poster.jpg|2019 Moke wooden poster; illust. Catca qingxian birthday keychain.jpg|2019 Qingxian birthday keychain; illust. Haku Bai qingxian wooden poster.jpg|2019 Qingxian wooden poster; illust. Ratto Vocanese calendar 2015.jpg|2015 calender for the Year of the Ram vsinger folders.jpg|Folders vsinger poster.jpg|Posters of the cast Vsinger key charms.jpg|Keyring charms Vsinger rock folders.jpg|Folders with rock designs vsinger mousepad.jpg|Mousepad Vsinger stylus pens.jpg|Stylus pens Vsinger live badges.png|Vsinger Live badges Vsinger live folders.jpg|Vsinger Live folders Vsinger live tote.png|Vsinger Live tote bag Vsinger live towels.jpg|Vsinger Live towels vsinger 2018 amulet.jpg|Vsinger Live 2018 amulets vsinger 2019 card deck.png|Vsinger Live 2019 card deck vsinger 2019 embroidery badge.png|Vsinger Live 2019 embroidery badge vsinger 2019 frame.png|Vsinger Live 2019 picture frame vsinger 2019 stationary set.png|Vsinger Live 2019 stationary set qixi photocard vsinger.png|Qixi Festival photo cards; illust. TID vsinger 2020 buttons.jpg|bilibili Macro Link 2019 buttons; illust. TID vsinger 2020 keychains.jpg|bilibili Macro Link 2019 keychains; illust. TID Category:Character-related gallery Category:Shanghai HENIAN Information Technology Co. Ltd.